Scared For Her Life
by CarterNAbbyInLuv
Summary: Eric comes
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1-Beware [OPENING SCENE: 10:00 A.M. WE SEE ABBY IN HER BEDROOM...SOUND ASLEEP...PHONE RINGS. ABBY STARTLED, JUMPS UP. MACHINE PICKS UP.]  
  
MACHINE: "Hi, it's Abby....leave a message."  
  
ERIC (on machine): "Hey Abby. It's Eric....I thought I'd come to see you...for the next couple of weeks.....I'm stationed in Chicago. They're making me do overtime....I HATE IT!!!! DAMMIT!!!" (Slams down phone, startling Abby once more.)  
  
[ABBY GETS UP--SHE CAN'T GET BACK TO SLEEP...IT IS NOW 11:30. SHE HAD TO BE IN BY 12:30, BEING IT WAS GOING TO BE A DOUBLE SHIFT. SHE WAS COVERING DEB'S PATIENTS, SINCE DEB WAS ON VACATION THAT WEEK. WALKING OVER TO THE BATHROOM, SHE TURNS ON THE WATER, AND BEGINS BRUSHING HER TEETH. PHONE RINGS....STARTLING ABBY ONCE MORE...CAUSING HER ALMOST TO SWALLOW HER TOOTHPASTE]  
  
MACHINE: "Abby, its Eric. Uhh, I'm sorry I was abrupt with you earlier. I thought I would surprise you sometime during the day...you won't know when, you won't know how, but I'll come for you! See you later, sis. Bye." (machine hangs up)  
  
Why does this have to happen, I'm not ready for this!! Maggie just died..and I'm not ready for visitors...not even Eric. Why? Why? "Be strong Abby", she thought to herself, "hold yourself together. You can do this! You can! You're strong. You survived the attack from Brian, your mother, and breaking up with Luka, you can surpass anything. This is just a piece of cake."  
  
[ABBY WALKED INTO THE BATHROOM, FINISHED BRUSHING HER TEETH. SHE THEN TURNED ON THE WATER, STARTED A BATH, UNDRESSED, AND GOT IN.] Ahh, nice peace and quiet before work, this is the life.  
  
Abby had forgotten all about Eric for one tranquil second as she slipped into unconciousness as the warmth of the bath overcame her. Abby dried off, got dressed, dried her hair. Finding her car keys on the coffee table where she left them the night before, she headed toward the door, but before she could reach the knob, the phone rang.  
  
MACHINE: "Hi, its Abby, leave a message." ERIC: "Abby?? Abby?? Its me again. I thought you should know....WATCH YOUR BACK TODAY. IF YOU TURN AROUND AND I'M THERE, YOU'RE GOING TO GET A BIG SURPRISE...THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW. Have a good day, sis. See you later."  
  
[ABBY, SHAKING, WALKS OUTSIDE, AND CLOSES THE DOOR TO LOCK IT, AND WALKS TO THE EL. WAITING FOR THE EL, FOR A MOMENT SHE TRIED FORGET THE FEAR SHE FELT UNTIL SHE HAD GOTTEN TO WORK.] 


	2. Alright Now

Chapter 2-Alright Now  
  
Carter: "Whats wrong Abby, you look upset? Care to talk about it?"  
  
Abby: "No, I can't its nothing, I have PMS. That's why I'm so cranky. Nothing to worry about..I will be fine."  
  
Carter: "Remember, coffee and pie on me if you change your mind."  
  
Abby: "Thanks Carter, I will remember your offer. If I need you I will call. I promise. I love you too."  
  
Carter: "Alright then...go ahead, I will meet you outside."  
  
Abby: "Okay then."  
  
(Abby raced for the bathroom, finding the closest stall she could, she ran in, locked herself up inside it, dropped to her knees and sobbed. Slow sobs came out of her as she tried to cover her mouth, fearing someone would hear her...and someone did.)  
  
(DOOR OPENS--SUSAN WALKS IN)  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
(No answer)  
  
"Hello, is anyone there?", Susan said with concern.  
  
(HEARING SOBS FROM THE STALL, SUSAN CALLS AGAIN)  
  
"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?"  
  
(ABBY EMERGES FROM THE STALL, PUFFYEYED AND SOBBYING)  
  
"It was me, Susan...I had a hard morning..."  
  
"Care to talk about it?", Susan said with sympathy.  
  
"Well....well...you see, its my brother (sobs)...he's coming here to County. He's visiting.  
  
"I'm sorry Abby, I don't mean to be rude, but wouldn't you like to see your brother?? I thought you said he was stationed somewhere?"  
  
"He was, but now he has a different assignment, he is doing overtime, he is stationed here in Chicago...but, but...(Abby breaks down again)"  
  
"But what Abby?"  
  
"He's bipolar, but he's worse than my mother, Maggie.."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Unlike my mother, he doesn't have a gentle side to himself. He seems calm and rational around strangers, but as soon as he comes around me, he is angry, hostile, and dangerous."  
  
"Abby, I think you need to tell someone now...."  
  
With that, Abby went back to her work. Excited about staying with Susan that night, she had hoped that her shift would end as fast as it had began.  
  
(*******TIME PASSING*******)  
  
"Man, shifts sure end fast, it just seems like I got here. Let me go find Susan."  
  
(Abby walks to the lounge, to her locker.)  
  
How was your shift?"  
  
"It was alright. I had to work on a trauma, a kid with cancer needed his treatment..and uh...the usual. You?"  
  
"The usual...passing off patients to Carter, Luka, or Kerry. Kerry screaming at me, (does a inpersonation of Kerry) "Susan get over here, we need your help now!" (they both laugh). But that's it."  
  
"Susan, you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes I am Abby (Susan grabs her coat)...lets get out of here.  
  
"Yes! Lets go."  
  
(THEY BOTH WALK OUT OF THE HOSPITAL TOGETHER--END OF SCENE) 


	3. Something Normal

Chapter 3-"Something Normal"  
  
(Abby and Susan arrive at The Lava Lounge)  
  
Susan: "Are you ready for a night of fun?"  
  
Abby: "Yeah maybe now we could get drunk for a few hours and forget about our troubles, at now for least."  
  
Abby: "Yeah, Susan, you got that right."  
  
Susan: "I remember the night we came here after we were told that Mark had died. What you didn't know was that I was crying in the lounge and Carter saw me...I just couldn't face the reality of Mark not being around. I know you probably weren't affected, but I sure was."  
  
Abby: "I was really effected, I was joking around with Haleh while Carter was reading the letter, I should have paid more attention to him. Mark was my mentor. He taught me a lot of things while I was a med student. I was an OB nurse first and foremost, and then came back to fill up my residency. Mark meant a lot to me, and now he was gone. I didn't know what to do, I was in shock. That night, I went back home to an empty apartment, and not having anyone to hold, I just hudled in my bed, and started to cry. I couldn't go to sleep.  
  
Susan: "You could have called me. That's all I was doing--crying and not sleeping. We could have helped each other through it together. Mark was my life. But all I did was get up and leave him. Chloe needed me. Mark needed me, more than I knew it. Why didn't I stay?"  
  
Abby: "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know....this could have happened whether you stayed or not. You had no way of knowing."  
  
Susan: "Yeah but..." Abby: "Susan, its okay now. He's in a better place, watching over us all. He knew you loved him. That's all you needed."  
  
Susan: "Enough about Mark, lets talk about something happier!" Abby: "Yeah-- what are you going to get to drink?"  
  
Susan: "I think I'll get a mai tai...what about you?"  
  
Abby: "Umm, I promised Carter awhile back that I wasn't going to drink. I love him, so I want to honor my commitment. But I'm going to get a soda."  
  
Susan: "Waitress, Waitress!" (Abby slumps down in her chair, realizing it's Nicole, Luka's old flame) Susan (whispers to Abby): "Abby what are you doing?"  
  
Abby: "Shh, I don't want her to see me...just order the drinks! Please?"  
  
Susan: "But Abby, who is it?"  
  
Abby: "Just do it Susan." (Nicole comes closer)  
  
Nicole: "What would you like?" Susan: "I will have a mai-tai, and for my friend here a ---"  
  
(Nicole sees Abby) Nicole: "Abby! What a surprise!! How are you doing? How is Luka?" Abby (mumbles): "Luka's fine...now back to our orders."  
  
Nicole: "Right! What will you have Abby?" Abby: "A coke."  
  
Nicole: "Alright then..I will be back, nice seeing you again."  
  
Abby (mumbles): "You too."  
  
Susan: "Who was that?"  
  
Abby: "That was Nicole..the french waitress of this bar that Luka dragged me to the night we had that fight. She was one of Luka's so-called "friends".  
  
Susan: "Oh, what happened?"  
  
Abby: "Well, she came to the hospital to get a job as a supply stocker. Luka got it for her. Big mistake."  
  
Susan: "Why?" Abby: "Well, she claimed that she was pregnant with Luka's baby...and she lied to me about a lot of things...and she...lets just say I have a lot to say about that eurobitch!"  
  
Susan: "Really? Wow"  
  
Abby: "Could we not talk about this anymore?"  
  
Susan: "As you wish." Susan: "I will pay the bill, you go wait outside."  
  
Abby: "Okay! Thanks friend!"  
  
Susan: "No problem, friend." (smiles) (Abby waits outside, a few minutes pass, Susan follows)  
  
Susan: "Lets walk this way, I know a shortcut." (Abby sees Eric's car, her face turns pale)  
  
Abby: "Umm, Susan, lets go another way."  
  
Susan: "Why..?"  
  
Abby: "Don't ask any questions, just GO!"  
  
(Eric waiting across the street turns his head, sees Abby and Susan, starts chasing them.)  
  
Eric (yelling): "Abby, I told you that you wouldn't know where I was! Here I am! I'm going to get you! But I do need to talk!"  
  
(Abby and Susan run as fast as they can)  
  
(Eric runs faster, finally catching up with the girls)  
  
Abby: "Susan! Run! I'll catch up with you later!"  
  
(Eric grabs Abby by the neck.)  
  
Eric: "Abby...I wanted to see you. I went up to the hospital. You weren't there. Frank told me you were here. I finally found you!"  
  
Abby (almost close to tears): "I know, I was going to come back to the hospital, but Susan and I were going out for drinks first. What did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
Eric: "I wanted to stay with you. I'm sorry. I lied to you on the phone. I'm not stationed here. I broke out of the mental instution. I needed to come see you...Abby, I need some money to get back on my feet."  
  
Abby: "I can give you some money to start, but you must promise me that you will leave me alone. I will call you when I have the money coming. Is that a deal?"  
  
Eric: "Yes! We got a deal sister!" (kisses Abby on the cheek forcefully)  
  
Abby: "Okay, now let me go!"  
  
Eric: "Okay, you got it!" (releases her)  
  
Eric: "Goodbye! Remember, the money! I'm watching you Abby. Don't do anything stupid!"  
  
Abby: (shaking) "I know."  
  
(Abby runs to find Susan)  
  
*************************  
  
(Susan is hudled in a corner crying as Abby passes.)  
  
(Abby runs as fast as she can, soon stopping as she sees Susan.)  
  
Abby: "Susan, whats wrong?"  
  
Susan: "I...I thought something had happened to you, something bad."  
  
Abby: "Something did happen. Eric caught up with me. He grabbed me by the neck and told me to watch my back. He said he needed me to wire him money. So I need to find a bank fast!"  
  
Susan (getting off her feet): "I know where there's one. On the corner of Main and Damon. Let's get out of here."  
  
*************************  
  
(AT THE BANK)  
  
Clerk: "How may I help you?"  
  
Abby: "I need $10,000 wired to 4321 South Jackson Rd. NOW!"  
  
Clerk: "I'm sorry ma'am..but you don't have enough in your account."  
  
Abby: (shakes nervously) "There has to be some in there?"  
  
Clerk: "There is, but not enough. What do you want me to do?"  
  
Abby: (close to tears) "Nothing, its okay."  
  
(Susan, seeing Abby, interjects for a minute)  
  
Susan: "Ma'am, I have an account as this bank, I can help this young lady out."  
  
(Abby looks at Susan with tears in her eyes and whispers "thank you.")  
  
Clerk: "Okay, and your account number is?"  
  
Susan: "90002165."  
  
Clerk: "Thank you." (Susan nods)  
  
Clerk: "Alright, everything is taken care of, $10,000 wired to 4321 Jackson Rd."  
  
Susan: "Thanks a bunch."  
  
(Abby and Susan walk out of the bank, Abby begins to sob.)  
  
Susan: "What's wrong, Abby?"  
  
Abby: "It just got to me, what if we weren't able to get the money...he would have tried to kill me. There wouldn't be anything I could do."  
  
Susan: "You're safe, Abby. No worries. Lets get out of here."  
  
Abby: "Thanks Susan, yeah lets get out of here."  
  
(THEY TAKE THE EL TO SUSAN'S APARTMENT) 


	4. I Told You So

Chapter 4-I Told You So  
  
(ABBY AND SUSAN GET TO SUSAN'S APARTMENT)  
  
(LIGHTS TURNED OFF)  
  
Susan: "That's funny, I could remember leaving a few lights on."  
  
Abby: "Let me go put my stuff down in the spare bedroom. You go see what's going on."  
  
Susan: "Okay, be right back."  
  
(SUSAN ENTERS HER BEDROOM, SEES IT HAS BEEN RANSACKED)  
  
Susan: "Oh my God! Oh my God! What happened here?"  
  
(SUSAN STARTS TO CRY)  
  
(Abby hearing Susan's screams, rushes into her bedroom)  
  
Susan: "My apartment is ruined. Everything's gone..the priceless jewelry. Why is this happening?"  
  
Abby: "Whats going on??"  
  
(ABBY GASPS)  
  
Abby: "Oh my God! Who could have done this?"  
  
Susan: "I don't know. I need to call the police."  
  
(SUSAN DIALS 911)  
  
(ABBY LOOKS INSIDE THE CLOSET. ERIC EMERGES AND PUSHES ABBY INTO THE CLOSET. SUSAN HAS HER BACK TURNED. HEARS ABBY'S MUFFLED SCREAMS)  
  
Susan: "Abby? Abby?"  
  
(SUSAN GOES TO THE CLOSET, ERIC PULLS HER IN)  
  
Eric: "Abby, I told you so! I told you so! I told you to watch your back, and I was NOT kidding."  
  
Eric: "I asked for some money Abigail Lockhart...where is it?"  
  
(ABBY NERVOUSLY TAKES THE MONEY OUT OF HER POCKET)  
  
Abby (handing Eric the money): "Here it is, Eric...exact amount you asked for."  
  
Eric: "Thank you sweet sister."  
  
Abby (sobbing): "You're welcome."  
  
(THE CLOSET IS DARK, ABBY AND SUSAN ARE LOCKED IN!)  
  
Abby: "Get us out of here! Susan already called the police. They are on their way!"  
  
(ABBY CRIES)  
  
Abby: "Eric, how could you do this to your own sister? I was the one who took care of you when mom didn't."  
  
Eric: "Well, the reason why I came after you is because I wanted to tell you YOU DID A CRAPPY JOB. That's why you're in danger. You need to pay for this sis. I never loved you!"  
  
Abby: "Eric, I did everything that mom couldn't do. I fed you, clothed you, took care of you."  
  
Eric: "Well Abby, this is my way of thanking you."  
  
Abby: "What? By trapping me in a closet with my friend?"  
  
Abby: "Wait, how did you find me anyway?"  
  
Eric: "Can't tell, I won't reveal my sources."  
  
Abby: "Well I suggest you do it now, or I'll..."  
  
Eric: "You'll what? Call the police?"  
  
Eric: "I know you already did, and guess what? They're not coming! I rigged Susan's phone so she couldn't call anyone."  
  
(Abby looks over at Susan who is unconcious, and remembers that she has her cellphone in her pocketbook..she quietly dials Carter's number while Eric's back is turned. Carter's phone rings.)  
  
Carter: "Hello..."  
  
(no answer from Abby)  
  
(sees that it is Abby from his caller ID)  
  
Carter: "Hello, Susan...are you there?"  
  
Abby (whispers): "Carter, it's me, Abby."  
  
Carter: "Abby? What's going on?"  
  
Abby: "I'm sleeping at Susan's apartment, I tried to get away from Eric, but he found me here. He went to County and found Frank and Frank told him where I was. He caught up with me. I'm trying to be quiet so Eric doesn't hear me. He has kidnapped Susan and I, locked us in Susan's closet. Susan is unconcious. So while his back was turned, I called you. Can you come over?...(Phone goes dead) Carter? Carter? Are you there?"  
  
(Abby starts to cry, Eric hears her)  
  
Eric: "I told you to stay quiet Abby. If you don't you're going to get it."  
  
Abby: "Don't kill me! I'm your own flesh and blood. I helped you. I loved you...I."  
  
Eric: "Shut up Abby. Just shut up!"  
  
(Abby quiets down as Susan comes to)  
  
Susan (in a daze): "Huh? What's going on?"  
  
Abby: "Shhhhhh!"  
  
(Eric turns his back to them. They are safe for a second, Abby sees Carter coming into the window after climbing the fire escape, he puts his finger to his mouth, motioning to her to be quiet.)  
  
(While Eric's back is turned, Carter wrestles him to the ground, punches him, and hits him on the head, knocking him unconcious. Abby screams.)  
  
Abby: "Carter! Carter! Carter! You're here!"  
  
(Abby runs up to him, hugging him and crying, she sobs in her arms. She was safe now.)  
  
Carter: "As soon as I heard your cries for help. I jumped in my car and sped over here. I couldn't leave my damsel in distress! I love you too much to lose you."  
  
Carter: "What happened anyway?"  
  
Abby: "Long story, I'm just glad you're here!"  
  
Carter: "Lets get you and Susan to the hospital. The cops are already here."  
  
Abby: "What are we going to do with Eric?"  
  
Carter: "Well he is going to be locked up in the mental ward for a very long time. He is never going to hurt you again. I will make sure of that."  
  
Carter: "Lets go Abby."  
  
(ABBY AND CARTER LEAVE THE APARTMENT, WITH CARTER CARRYING SUSAN) 


End file.
